Adieu
by aznyoshidragongrl3
Summary: [Oneshot] Its been six years since the completion of the Shikon no Tama. I wonder what has happen...


Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fort Minor: Where'd you go

One-shot: Angst/Romance

Inu P.O.V.

* * *

_Inu's thoughts_  
Song  
"Talking"

* * *

_The jewel's complete…_

_Naraku's dead…_

_Miroku and Sango are living happily together in the demon slayers' village…_

_Kohaku is recovering… but he'll make it…_

_Shippo was adopted into a new fox family…_

_It should be a happily ever after right…?_

_If so where's my happily ever after?_

----------

Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.

----------

_Sesshomaru found someone to protect…_

_Kikyo took Naraku to hell…_

_The well is open…_

_The jewel no longer exist…_

_But where does that leave me?_

----------  
She said "Some days I feel like shit,  
Some days I wanna quit, and just be normal for a bit,"  
I don't understand why you have to always be gone,  
I get along but the trips always feel so long,  
And, I find myself tryna stay by the phone,  
'Cause your voice always helps me when I feel so alone,  
But I feel like an idiot, workin' my day around the call,  
But when I pick up I don't have much to say,  
So, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"

----------

_All alone…_

_Once again…_

_There's nobody…_

----------  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...

----------

_Kagome left me alone…_

_She left like everyone…_

_Just like everyone else…_

_Mother…_

_Father…_

_Shippo…_

_Miroku…_

_Sango…_

_Kirara…_

_Kagome…_

_They all left…_

----------  
You know the place where you used to live,  
Used to barbeque up burgers and ribs,  
Used to have a little party every Halloween with candy by the pile,  
But now, you only stop by every once in a while,  
Shit, I find myself just fillin' my time,  
Doin' anything to keep the thought of you from my mind,  
I'm doin' fine, and I'm plannin to keep it that way,  
You can call me if you find you have somethin' to say,  
And I'll tell you, I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', at times debatin',  
Tellin' you that I've had it with you and your career,  
Me and the rest of the family here singing "Where'd you go?"  
----------

_Six years passed by…_

_Rarely… _

_Would you visit…_

_But now…_

_You don't visit at all…_

_I miss you…_

_Its seems like forever…_

_I want to see you now…_

----------  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone,  
Please come back home...  
----------

_This is just messed up…_

_Everyone but me has a happy ending…_

_Why must I suffer…_

_I've lost all the ones I love…_

_I sit by the well each day…_

_Waiting for you to come…_

_I regret never telling you…_

_Telling you how much I love you…_

_I wish I told you…_

_But I was afraid…_

_Afraid you didn't love me…_

----------  
I want you to know it's a little fucked up,  
That I'm stuck here waitin', no longer debatin',  
Tired of sittin' and hatin' and makin' these excuses,  
For why you're not around, and feeling so useless,  
It seems one thing has been true all along,  
You don't really know what you got 'til it's gone,  
I guess I've had it with you and your career,  
When you come back I won't be here and you can sing it...  
----------

_Maybe if I told you…_

_Maybe… just maybe_

_You would've visit more often…_

_I want to see you…_

_To hold you in my arms…_

_To hear your voice once more…_

_I just wish… I just wish…_

_That you would visit once more…_

----------  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Where'd you go?  
I miss you so,  
Seems like it's been forever,  
That you've been gone.  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...  
Please come back home...

----------

_I've been feeling…_

_Weaker each day…_

_Maybe death…_

_Would be good for me…_

_I wouldn't have to worry…_

_About any of this…_

_My time… is near…_

_Looks… like… my… wish…_

_Won't… come… true_

_I miss you Kagome_

_I'll love you forever_

"Ai-aishit-aishiteru… Kagome…"

_Goodbye…_

"Inuyasha? Is that you?"

_Forever._

_Adieu._


End file.
